


Akamatsu Kaede's All Girl Harem

by Irurna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/F, Fluff, Girls Only, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Request stories :3c, So yeah, Yuri, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irurna/pseuds/Irurna
Summary: Just a bunch of fics of Kaede and her adventures with the girls of NDRV3.Feel free to request stories of any kind, it doesn't just have to be with Kaede, but I'm only going to stories with the beautiful girls of New Danganronpa V3 ;3cMost will be one-shots, unless requested to continue.





	1. irumatsu

_Knock._

_Knock knock._

_Knock knock knock._

The loud sounds of someone's knuckles smacking into the door disrupted Akamatsu Kaede's slumber, making her jump up from the comfort of her soft bed. Sheets and throw blankets tumbled off her sleeping form as she awoke, sending the cold draft to bite at her skin. The pianist blinked, puzzled on why someone was knocking at her door so loudly at this hour. A paranoid thought bloomed into the back of her head--

_Is...someone...trying to kill me...?_

Akamatsu quickly brushed the negative thought out of her mind, biting her lip. No...No! No one would kill each other! Everyone here were friends, and friends wouldn't kill each other.  _People_ wouldn't kill each other. Anyone and everyone in the right mind wouldn't pick up a knife and plan the murder of an innocent. But...Did she really know that much about these people? Yes, everyone here had grown to be good friends, that much was obvious, but none of them had really pestered each other about the specifics of their past, home life, motives, morals...

These pessimistic thoughts began to cloud girl's mind, despite her efforts to play it off as simple paranoia. Rubbing her tired eyes, Akamatsu draped her long legs off the edge of her comfortable bed, heaving the rest of her body off soon after. She yawned loudly and audibly, trying to sound casual. But would...whoever this is find her casual attitude a vulnerability...? A weakness? That she was oblivious to the possibility of being murdered? 

_Ugh...I need to stop thinking things like this. This is just terrible!_

"C-Coming, coming! Sorry for the wait..." Akamatsu spoke towards the door, glancing at it quickly as she slowly put on a oversized yellow pajama shirt. She had been sleeping in her undergarments only, and it would be rather indecent if she opened the door and found Saihara standing there, starting to ask her something simple, before realizing she didn't have much on. She knew her companion would stamper and get nervous, before racing from the doorway. The pianist wanted to avoid that kind of situation. Smoothing out the wrinkles that had gotten there from staying in the same place for too long, Akamatsu hesitantly headed towards the door. The fast paced knocking has ceased, so the pianist didn't have to worry about being hit in the face by a moving fist. Her hand slowly grabbed the doorknob, turning it reluctantly, before throwing the door open, facing--

Iruma Miu.

The SHSL Inventor. 

Her curved body was covered by a baby blue t-shirt, that hung off her body and ended mid-thigh. Her trembling hands played with some edges of pages of a magazine she was holding. She was running her fingers against the corners so nervously it seemed like she was going to fray the edges at some point. Hearing the door open, the inventor quickly turned her body towards Akamatsu, swatting her hands down to her sides. The pianist breathed a soft sigh of relief, at least it was just Iruma... But still. Iruma Miu was definitely a strange one, with her insults and dirty comments, but at least she didn't have a blade to her neck. The strawberry blonde quickly began to speak.

"Oiii! Bakamatsu, took you long enough! What were you doing, trying to make yourself look decent after a rough masterbation session? Give me the details, were you thinking of me while sticking your fingers in inappropriate places!? Tell me, tell me!" The inventor quickly brushed off the nervousness she was showing previously, and was now laughing her beautiful laugh at the thought of Akamatsu doing something...lewd. But to be quite honest, Akamatsu didn't expect anything less. This  _was_ Iruma, and knowing her, this was normal. After hearing such comments, all the groggy girl could do in response was rub her eyes.

"What...Nmm..What do you want, Iruma-san...? It's... So late...' Her voice was more tired than she expected it to be, and she had yawned a couple more times than wanted. The taller girl scoffed, placing her hands on her hips and her nose in the air,

"Keh! Ignoring ore-sama like that, you've got some nerve, Shitmatsu!" Akamatsu pouted towards her, crossing her pale arms.

"Well..Didn't you just ignore me, there? So it's even," The nicknamed "Bakamatsu" huffed a little. Iruma immediately curled in on herself, sweat covering her flushed cheeks. Her hands held the edges if her shirt, tugging it now sheepishly,

"Uuu...T-turning this on me so suddenly...A-and I was going...to give you something... but a raisin breasted girl like you doesn't deserve that...not at all..." The visitor shuddered, stammering out a reply. Akamatsu blinked towards her, baffled. A gift...? From Iruma? No, it couldn't be anything good, she would probably give her something dirty or dangerous.  

"Uh...Well, you gotta promise me that it won't jump up and pin me to a wall, whatever this gift is..." Akamatsu laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Iruma flung one of her hands into the air, her timid "personality" leaving immediately. The edges of her shirt flung up in the process, but knowing Iruma, she probably wouldn't mind if she showed off some skin to the pianist. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Have you been fucking watching me invent shit!? Is that why you're saying that!? Dear God, you probably rub those good for nothing breasts while you do it! You're thinking about me right now, aren't you!? And all the dirty shit I could do to you right now!" Iruma beamed, seeming pleased at her...needless accusations. Akamatsu blinked, gapping towards her visitor,

"E...Eh? Why would I do that? I mean, it's not like I just don't want to, but that's besides the point...! And even if I did, I wouldn't do  _that!_ That's way too dirty..." The pianist crossed her arms, pouting, "And if my breasts aren't good for anything, then yours have barely any uses! All they do is jiggle around, those cow udders...!" Iruma instantly slapped a hand over her chest, becoming timid once again. Spit trailed down her mouth as she furrowed her eyebrows, sweat building up on her forehead,

"Wh...What the fuck...? That's not fucking...true at all...and here I was gonna give you something...A-And here you are, insulting me..." Iruma recoiled in on herself, her knees shaking widely. Akamatsu frowned, staring towards the shrinking blonde in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she began again in a soothing tone,

"Iruma-san... I apologize. I should've let you continue talking," She looked away, smiling lightly, "So, please, continue doing what you wanted to." Iruma blinked, instantly smiling widely,

"Yeah, bitch, you should be sorry! Insulting a genius like ore-sama, you have some balls! And if I was gonna do what I wanted to do, I would've already slapped you against my work table and--"

"Iruma-san... Just get on with it..."

"F-Fucking...Fine..." The inventor slowly moved the collar of her shirt down, showing off even more skin them before.

"I-Iruma-san!? Wh...What are you--"

...And took out a magazine from the cleavage of her 99 centimeter breasts. _What the hell?_

The inventor had red blossom onto her cheeks instantly, and she pointed an accusing finger at Akamatsu,

"What the fuck do you think I was gonna do!? Strip for ya right here?"

"W...Well, yeah..." 

"That's for fucking later, bitch."

Akamatsu brushed off her harsh comment, before saying, "...Uh, so why did you want to bring me a magazine in the middle of the night?" She tried to smile warmly, but it just came out uneasy and strange. The inventor began to sweat a little, playing with the edges of the magazine uneasily. Finally, she inhaled deeply, sputtering out,

"F-Fucking...! Uh...This goddamn magazine has cooking shit...And I knew a whore like you would want to cook or shit..." Akamatsu blinked. This gift was...nice? No dirty toys, no violent items, no roombas that would rip at her clothes like last time. It was...nice. The pianist took a bit to register what had been given to her. Finally, she smiled happily, placing a hand on her chest. 

"Iruma-san... This is actually really sweet! I love it, thank you," she opened her eyes again, softly holding onto Iruma's hand, the one holding the magazine. "You know, Iruma-san, we could make something together, if you'd like." The inventor sputtered out an uneasy response, her face lighting up in color, 

"S-Sure..."

She slowly took the magazine from Iruma's hand, color dashed on her cheeks, as well. With a yawn, the pianist said,

"Thank you again, Iruma-san..."


	2. tenmiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chabashira just wants to impress Yumeno.
> 
> It's 5 in the am please don't hate me
> 
> I didn't proofread or anything wheeze

Chabashira loved Yumeno so, so,  _so_ much. At first, it was just meaningless adoration, just the thought that the smaller magician was cool, a fun person, a great person. In the beginning, she only thought that the small magician would ever enter her mind constantly, circling her brain. Just the utter concept of the shorter girl made the aikido master flush, and her hands sweaty with embarrassment. 

Yes, of course, Yumeno was cute. Her small body, her softly curved hips, her tired face, her lips that always seemed to be in a calm pout. Her thin arms and legs that fit her oh so well. Her adorable clothes, her cute cap, just everything.  _Everything_ about the redhead was utterly loveable. And she was a girl! Who could hate a beautiful girl like her...!? She didn't understand... No girl should feel like she's nothing, or that she's disliked. Chabashira wanted every girl to be happy, but, oh she wanted Yumeno to be overjoyed.

And...preferably around her. Chabashira noticed that Yumeno seemed only to be bothered by the other's presence, but soon, she started to see the magician grow on her...

 

Chabashira Tenko wanted Yumeno Himiko to love her. She desired to impress her, and she wished that her small arms would pull her into a hug, and smile up at her with her tired eyes, that would soon form to bedroom eyes, as the illusionist hesitantly pushed her body to the bed, her partner surprised, but anything but unwilling.

 

Ah...What a dirty thought...! Her mind flooded with thoughts similar to that, her face growing even more dark with red. Sweat melted off her face as she gripped the hem of her shirt tightly, beginning to lean in on herself. She laughed softly to herself, her voice uneasy. The brunette barely noticed that the redhead magician she was so deeply thinking of was returning to her side, holding two hot chocolates.

"Uhnaa...Chabashira, you're all red," The tired girl yawned, meeting the seated female's eyes. The aikido master jumped in return, snapping her head towards Yumeno as the subject of her daydreams appeared in front of her. Those tired eyes, her round face, plump body and small legs...She was just so perfect, it was almost hard to believe. With a small yelp, the taller girl replied,

"Y-Yumeno-san...! T...Tenko is sorry...! She got distracted..." She looked down, wishing to bow in apology, but disregarded the notion to do so. With a tired yawn, Yumeno's sleepy voice filled Chabashira's ears, saying,

"Hmm...You're face is all red, are you sick...?" The girl slowly pulled herself up next to the taller girl, there bodies oh so close, just _oh so close._

Chabashira's face immediately grew bright red all over again, and she played with her fingers, sweat beading at her forehead, "N...No! Tenko isn't sick at all!" She laughed uneasily towards the end, looking away. With a yawn, the magician rested her head against Chabashira's side, her hat falling off in the process. 

"Mmm...Sleepy..." Yumeno mumbled, barely paying any mind to what she had previously said. Chabashira flinched at the touch, before slowly growing comfortable with it, her smile growing.

 

Chabashira Tenko just wanted Yumeno Himiko to love her.


End file.
